In the end
by Phrenesis
Summary: Das ist das erste, das ich jemals irgendwo hochgeladen habe. Basiert auf dem Song "In the end" von Linkin Park. Kurz.
1. Default Chapter

In the end  
  
Es war vorbei. Nach nunmehr acht Jahren war Harry Potter hierher zurückgekehrt, an den Ort, an dem alles begann. Es hatte sich nichts geändert seit der Zeit der letzten Schlacht. Zumindest nicht für den Rest der Welt. Aber der Sieg über Voldemort hatte von Harry seinen Tribun gefordert. Und es zehrte heute noch an ihm. Sein Haar stand immer noch so ab wie früher, doch die Smaragde, die er seine Augen nannte, hatten ihren Glanz für immer hier gelassen. Auch sein Lachen lag jetzt unter der Erde zu seinen Füßen. Wenn die Sonne schien, schien sie um Harry Potter einen großen Bogen zu machen. Wenn es regnete, schien immer nur Harry Potter nass zu werden. Er kniete nieder und berührte den Boden mit beiden Händen.  
  
It starts with love  
  
Alles begann mit einer Strafe, die sich Liebe nannte. Damals war er so glücklich wie nie zuvor. Doch die Zeit ist eine herzlose Harpie, die alles Glück mit sich aus deiner Seele reißt.  
  
One thing I don't know why it doesn't even matter how hard you try Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme to explain in due time All I know Time is a valuable thing Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings Watch it count down to the end of the day  
  
Harry wusste, dass ihnen nie viele gemeinsame Momente bleiben würden, aber, vielleicht verlor er sein Gespür dafür, denn plötzlich war es schon fünf vor zwölf. Die Liebe war sein einziger Anker und sein Verderben zugleich.  
  
The clock ticks life away It's so unreal Didn't look out below Watch the time go right out the window Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
  
Unbarmherzig tickten die Zeiger an der Uhr der Ewigkeit, sodass es ihm nur wie eine Einbildung erschien. Er versuchte sich an die Liebe zu klammern um nicht im Meer der Trostlosigkeit zu versinken. Doch irgendwann...da sind deine Kräfte am Ende, und du kannst dich nicht mehr festhalten....  
  
I wasted it all just to watch you go I kept everything inside And even though I tried It all fell apart What it meant to me will eventually Be a memory of a time when  
  
Harry hatte alles menschenmögliche getan um zu retten, was zu retten war.Doch je mehr er zu erreichen suchte,desto mehr glitt zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch wie Wasser aus einer Quelle. Er verbrauchte zuviel Zeit, heute wusste er es. Hätte ein Wort, ein Kuss genügt, um die Liebe vor dem Untergang zu bewahren? Er wusste es nicht. Jetzt war alles nur noch eine vage Erinnerung an die Schönheit des Lebens.  
  
I tried so hard and got so far But in the end, it doesn't even matter I had to fall to lose it all  
  
But in the end it doesn't even matter  
  
Vielleicht war es gut so. Vielleicht sollte es so sein. Vielleicht durfte ein Harry Potter nur eherner Held, aber nicht glücklicher Mensch sein. Er fiel in ein tiefes Loch, aus dem er nicht mehr entkommen konnte. Doch am Ende war es doch egal, oder? Immerhin hatte er sie alle gerettet. Fast alle..  
  
One thing, I don't know why It doesn't even matter how hard you try Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme to remind myself how I tried so hard In spite of the way you were mocking me Acting like I was part of your property Remembering all the times you fought with me I'm surprised it got so [far]  
  
Er konnte sich noch an den Anfang erinnern. Sie waren Todfeinde vor ihrer Liebe. Danach waren sie es wieder. Das Letzte was sie jemals waren. Gemeinsam waren. Harry wollte nur geliebt werden, doch irgendwie wurde er nur ausgenutzt. Hatte er es verdient wie nichts behandelt zu werden? Vielleicht nicht. Das Ende ihrer Zweisamkeit trennte das Grau wieder in schwarz und weiß. Immer wenn er das Dunkle gesehen hatte, war er überrascht nicht zu zerbrechen. Als ob es noch einen Unterschied gemacht hätte, zu fallen oder ein gebrochenes Herz zu tragen.  
  
Things aren't the way they were before You wouldn't even recognize me anymore Not that you knew me back then But it all comes back to me in the end you kept everything inside And even though I tried It all fell apart What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time  
  
Der dunkle Lord erschien wieder, das Licht in Harrys Augen begann zu verschwinden wie Krähen im Sturm. Alles was der Inbegriff der Schönheit für ihn war, es verschwand in Voldemorts schweren Mantel. Jede Sekunde, in der diese geliebten Augen auf ihm ruhten, fühlte er, dass sie sich nicht erinnern wollten. Er fühlte, dass sie ihn sterben lassen wollte, vom Grunde ihres Herzens. Jene Augen wollten sich rächen. Rache dafür nehmen, dass er sie weich und hilflos gemacht hatte. Harry konnte sehen, dass dieses Gesicht, diese Augen, alles aus sich schneiden und die Erinnerung wie Papier verbrennen wollten. Was diese Momente für den bedeuten, der sie nicht mit Hass sieht, kann niemand wissen. Er legte eine Lilie auf die weiche Erde.  
  
I tried so hard and got so far But in the end, it doesn't even matter I had to fall to lose it all  
  
But in the end it doesn't even matter  
  
So sehr hatte er versucht. So viel hatte er von sich gegeben und viel zu wenig bekommen. Und doch...am Ende war es egal....  
  
I put my trust in you Pushed as far as I can go For all this There's only one thing you should know I've put my trust in you Pushed as far as I can go For all this There's only one thing you should know  
  
"Harry.",sagte jemand hinter ihm. Erschrocken drehte er sich um. Dumbledore lächelte ihm traurig entgegen. "Ich wollte nicht hierher kommen",flüsterte er bedrückt. Sein ehemaliger Schuldirektor legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Und warum bist du dann hier, wenn du es nicht wolltest? Hast du Antworten gesucht?" Harry nickte und sah zu Boden. "Manchmal gibt es keine Antworten", erklärte der alte Zauberer. Harry Potter kniete nieder und fuhr mit zitternden Fingern die gemeiselten Buchstaben auf dem Grabstein nach. Sein Vertrauen war grenzenlos gewesen. Es wurde missbraucht. Als er Voldemort Auge in Auge gegenüber gestanden war, wusste er, dass er keine Chance hatte. Damals hatte er die Augen verschlossen und wartete auf den Todesfluch. Schon damals vertraute er niemandem mehr. Nur ein einziges Mal hatte er Vertrauen gehabt. Vertrauen in die Liebe. Seine offenen Augen sahen Voldemort tot vor sich liegen und jemanden leblos zu seinen Füßen. Er wusste, dass seine Liebe, sein Leben, auch wenn ihr gemeinsamer Weg schon längst getrennte Pfade waren, hier zu seinen Schuhen gestorben war. Er wusste, dass er dort unten hätte liegen sollen. "Ich hätte noch etwas sagen wollen."  
  
"Und was wäre das?", fragte Dumbledore.  
  
I tried so hard and got so far But in the end, it doesn't even matter I had to fall to lose it all But in the end it doesn't even matter  
  
Seine Finger fühlten den Kalten Stein warm werden. "Harry",wiederholte der Alte, "Was wolltest du noch sagen?" Am Ende war es doch egal. Wieviel du auch immer schaffst, irgendwann ist deine Kraft aufgebraucht. Irgendwann bist du aufgebraucht. "Vergiss mich nicht." Harry Potter stand auf und verschwand im strömenden Regen. 


	2. Credits

´Tschuldigung! Ich hab die Credits vergessen! Aaaalso: Harry Potter und seine Welt gehört J.K.Rowling. Der Song "In the end" gehört der Musikgruppe Linkin Park sowie deren Songwritern und Musikkomponisten. Wahrscheinlich gehören beide Dinge noch hundert anderen Leuten, die ich aber nicht kennen. Sie kennen mich ja auch nicht. Mir gehört nichts.  
  
Des weiteren möchte ich mich noch dafür entschuldigen, euch genialen Autoren da draußen euren wertvollen Speicherplatz abspenstig gemacht zu haben. Aber hier kann ja eigentlich jeder reinschreiben was er will, also wieso soll ich euch nicht auch die Freude machen?  
  
Das ist das erste, das ich der Öffentlichkeit überlasse, also seid ein bisschen nachsichtig. Falls jemand das wirklich liest, ich weiß, es ist echt misserabel (sollte jemand mein Ego puschen wollen, dann würde ein Review echt wunder wirken!). Schreibt weiter eure tollen Fanfics, ich brauche sie, sie sind alle auf ihre Art wunderschön!  
  
Maybe CU one fine day, Phrenesis 


End file.
